Always Have and Always Will
by SerialCheater
Summary: Randy still loves her and he misses her so much. Will he be able to make her believe that they are meant for each other? *one shot*


Always Have and Always Will

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own anyone you recognize (though I wish I own Randy Orton...LOL)

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Amy/Randy

**Summary:** Randy still loves her and he misses her so much. Will he be able to make her believe that they are meant for each other?

**Spoiler(s):** 2 years after Survivor Series 2006

Randy was on his way home from a RAW house show in Atlanta. While driving, he can't stop thinking about a certain redhead.

**FLASHBACK**

Amy's final match was finally over. She walked through the curtains leading to the backstage where Randy was waiting for her.

"Amy, please don't do this." Randy pleaded. Amy tried to hold back her tears. She had never seen Randy so torn up.

"I have to Randy. I have to do this… for me…" Amy said as she walked pass Randy.

"What about me? What about us?" Randy said. Amy stopped and slowly turned around to face Randy.

"I thought you love me? You said you love me…" Randy said. It was very obvious that he was very sad.

"I never loved you Randy." Amy lied, thinking that it would be easier for the both of them since she's leaving. Then she walked away leaving Randy broken.

**END FLASHBACK**

It has been almost 2 years since that painful experience. But the last time he saw her was during the 15th Raw Anniversary Special last December 2007. But they never got the chance to talk because Amy avoided him.

When Randy reached the hotel he immediately went to his room. He sat down on the sofa and got his cell phone from his pocket. He was thinking whether to call Amy or not. He thought about it for about 20 minutes. Finally he decided just to go to her place so that Amy wouldn't have any choice but to talk.

Randy left his room and drove to Amy's place. When he reached her house, he stopped his car and went out. He walked towards the door bell and rang it.

"Just a sec." a familiar voice from inside said.

When Amy opened the door, she was surprised to see Randy standing outside.

"Oh, uhm… I wasn't expecting you. "Amy said as she looked down on the floor.

"Amy. Can we talk, please?" Randy said

"Uhm… Okay come in." Amy said as she stepped aside to let Randy enter her house.

Amy closed the door and lead Randy to the living room so they could talk. As they sat down Randy started to talk.

"How are you?" Randy started.

"I'm okay, you?" Amy said with a smile

"I'm okay as well." Randy replied

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Amy asked nervously because she feels she knows what Randy has to say.

"Amy. I need to know if you ever loved me, because I know in my heat that we're meant for each other. And please tell me the truth." Randy said.

"I already answered that 2 years ago." She said immediately, but she didn't look Randy in the eyes.

"If you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me, I'll believe you and I promise to leave and never to bother you again." Randy said hoping that she wouldn't.

"I don't love you Randy." Amy said looking in his eyes. Then she immediately looked away, not wanting to see Randy being torn once more.

Randy nodded and stood up. He headed for the door, he turned around hoping Amy would take back what she said and tell him he loves her instead. But Amy didn't bother to look, Randy felt so torn up inside. He opened the door, went out and shut it close without saying a word.

As soon as the door was shut, Amy stood up, ran to the door and went out.

"Randy, wait!" Amy yelled causing Randy to turn around. Amy approached him and hugged him.

"I can't take this anymore… I do love you Randy, always have and always will." Amy said as she hugged Randy tightly. Randy hugged her back and he felt like his heart was instantly put back together.

"I love you too Amy." Randy replied.

As both of them pulled apart from the hug they had the brightest smiles on both of their faces. Then Randy leaned down to do what he had wanted to do for the longest time…kiss Amy. After their kiss Randy and Amy went back inside. As they sat down in the living room once more, Randy just stared at Amy.

"What?" Amy asked with a soft laugh.

"Nothing… I'm just happy that were together now." Randy gave a heart stopping smile.

"Me too Randy…me too…" Amy said smiling back.

**Comments will be appreciated :) Thank you :)**


End file.
